Maelstrom of Dojima
by Monty Viper
Summary: What if Minato Namikaze was actually a member of the Tojo Clan's Fuma family and best friend of Kazuma Kiryuu. What if Kazuma adopted Naruto.  Takes place during Yakuza 3. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my very first story and If I'm correct, THE first Yakuza Naruto crossover (officially) I'll accept any constructive criticisms to make this story better.**

** Summary: What if Minato was a member of the Fuma family and best friend of Kazuma Kiryuu. What if he adopted Naruto. Takes place during Yakuza 3. **

Okinawa, Japan

May 3rd ,2010

The sun is shining brightly with a few clouds at the bottom of the sky. It has crystal clear blue water slowly rising and retreating across the shore and an orphanage in the background surrounded by bright lush vegetation and a few other houses. We see two figures, one is a 13 year-old boy wearing an orange t-shirt with a red spiral on the back with blue shorts and blue sandals. He has bright blue eyes, blonde spiky shooting out in all directions, and a small trace of baby fat. But the peculiar part of him is the fact that he has three black whisker-like markings on each side of his cheeks. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and former citizen of Konohagakure no Sato or Village Hidden in the Leaves, a shin obi village. But he is now the oldest orphan at Sunshine Orphange. The other figure is a 12-year old girl with long black hair with chocolate brown eyes, wearing a red sleeve-less shirt with a white tank-top over it with light blue shorts and pink sandals along with a straw hat and a white ribbon tied around it. Her name is Haruka, the second oldest child at the orphanage. They are both sitting at the shore, staring out into the ocean until they raise their heads up to see a figure with black spiky slicked back hair and a small trimmed goatee emerge from the water. They stand up eagerly and wave to the man.

"Uncle Kaz!," they both call out with smiles on their faces.

The man walks out of the water showing a very complicated but elegant tattoo of a dragon. He soon reaches the shore smirking with a harpoon in one hand and a huge fish in the other. His name is Kazuma, former fourth chairman of the Tojo Clan, a very notorious yakuza clan, now the current caretaker of Sunshine.

"Here's tonight's dinner."he said holding up the fish.**(A/N I think they call it a parrot fish) **He walks up to them and says "I guess we better start cooking."

"Okay" they say nodding their heads simultaneously,before heading to the orphanage to start dinner.

Later that Day,6:30

The sun is starting to set, giving the area a brilliant shade of pinkish-orange. The orphanage itself isn't anything spectacular. Just a basic wooden structure with a few sliding doors. The whole place is surrounded by a chest high stone wall covered in vines with two bronze lion dog statues at the base of the entrance with a plaque labeled "Sunshine Orphanage" on the bottom. A bunch of kids playing ball in the front of the orphanage until...

"Soups On!" Kazuma,the caretaker, announced walking out of the orphanage. He is now wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with beige slacks and brown loafers.

"Sit down everyone" Haruka said carrying the cooked fish, as well as Naruto carrying two bowls of white rice. They all ran to the table calling out things like "Okay." and "I'm starving." They both place the food on the table, but before they dig in the boy known as Kouji looks up and sees someone.

"Uncle Rikiya" he calls out grabbing everyone's attention. Kazuma turns around while all the kids, except Haruka and Naruto, ran towards him . The latter of which made him frown. For the past three years ,Naruto never acted like a child should, all because of that damn village. While he was noticing this, the man known as Rikiya gave them all a sad smile while the kids try to get his attention by jumping around, clearly excited about his presence.

"Boss" he said to Kazuma gaining his attention.

"What is it, is something wrong?" the former yakuza member showing a little bit of concern seeing the look on his face. Both Haruka and Naruto realized something terrible must have happened noticing his downcast look

"It's Nakahara.." he said almost painfully. This caused Kazuma to scowl, he was not liking where this was going."He's..." he trailed off, obviously showing sorrow in his voice. He looked down than back up narrowing his eyes "He's..been shot" he finally said.

This shocked Kazuma greatly, while Naruto casted a disbelieving look,while the rest of the orphans showed looks of worry and concern. They've never seen him in person but Uncle Rikiya and Uncle Mikio talked highly of him.

Meanwhile in downtown Tokyo

We now cut to a highway with a limousine being driven at night with two men in the back both wearing business suits,one was talking on his cell phone while the other has a serious look on his face staring out the window with his arms crossed and one leg sitting on the other. He has slicked back black hair with a five-o clock shadow mustache and beard. His name is Daigo Dojima, Fifth chairman of the Tojo Clan.

"Yes, I understand" the other men,most likely Daigo's assistant said to the caller .

"I'll put him on." he said. "You have a phone call, chairman" he said to Daigo.

"Who is it" he questioned in a cold tone, clearly not interested.

"They said it was about "the deal"." This got man's attention, he rolled up the windows and grabbed the cell phone before putting to his ear.

"This is Dojima.""Yes" he answered."I told you the other day that I wasn't interested-" he said sternly,annoyed that it was _them _again." That's right,the Tojo Clan will have nothing to with it." he stated before switching leg positions."I said no" he replied losing his patients quickly."I don't care if you offer us _20_ billion yen, my answer remains the same,goodbye."he said,before hanging up the phone and giving the phone back to his assistant,while resuming his position and sighing.

"Chairman,was that about the Okinawa land deal?" he questioned. Dojima looked away, practically confirming his accusation. "Are you sure it's alright to refuse?".

"Meaning what" the chairman questioned.

"Sir, the income stream from the Hakuho Clan is keeping our organization afloat,if we take the Okinawa land deal...we'd have enough to live on for at least a decade.""A quick estimate shows we could make 100 billion yen-maybe more!"he exclaimed, a little annoyed at Daigo being stubborn about the deal. "And if we help that man out we'd have a strong ally in the government who-"

"Enough!" he proclaimed, glaring at him,"You think I don't know that, I just can't let them take that land."The assistant flinched at the look he was receiving and looked down.

"Are you talking about the Fourth Chairman's land?" he finally questioned.

"He saved the Tojo Clan more times than I can count,I just can't kick him out." Daigo took his word very seriously and this was no exception."Hm" the assistant mumbled, finally giving up.

"Hey" Daigo called to the driver.

"Yes, sir" he said, waiting for a reply.

"Go back to headquarters." he ordered.

"But chairman, what about the banquet?" the assistant asked.

"Cancel it,I have to make sure no one in our organization makes a move on their own." He replied.

**Later at the Tojo Clan headquarters**

The limousine drived up to the front of the building with a row of men in suits on each side. One of the men walks up to Dojima's door and opens it while bowing. The chairman exists and all the men bow and cry "Welcome back." While walking a man walks up behind him and says

"Sir, you have a visitor."

"Who is it." he asked not even bothering to look at him

"Actually..." he started before whispering the person's name into his ear so as not to alarm anyone.

"What?" he asked with one of his eyebrows raised

."It's true, there's no question about, it's him." the man replied. Daigo looked away before finally asking "Where is he?"

"In your office" Daigo looked toward the entrance

"Alright" he said. He soon made it to the entrance and walked down the hallway before entering his office. He sees two men turn around one wearing a leather coat and the other wearing a business suit with a blue collared shirt and a yellow tie holding an envelope in his arms. The former he paid no attention to but the other made his eyes widened. The man had gray neatly combed hair and a trimmed gray mustache. This was Shintaro Fuma, former head of the Fuma Family and Kazuma Kiryuu's deceased father.

"Fuma!" Dojima exclaimed, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Surprised" he questioned sarcastically before walking to the coffee table in the center of the room and tossing the envelope on it.

"What's this" he asked staring at the envelope, still not over the shock of seeing the deceased colleague

"Something of importance to you" Fuma said cryptically. Dojima quickly grabbed the envelope,opened it and grabbed the document before reading soon making his eyes widened at what it was.

"It's...the Okinawa land deed."he said stunned, at this rate he was going to have a fucking heart attack."But this is where the Fourth Chairman's-" he trailed off before closing the document"

"I know, you could never take that land away from Kazuma Kiryuu,that's why we got the deed for you."

"But why" he asked still in disbelief of this turn of events.

"We can't let the Tojo Clan walk away form the Okinawa land deal."

"I see,but I've already make my decision." the current chairman said, finally regaining his composure."We'll have nothing to do with this."

"You're the Sixth Chairman of the Tojo Clan with 30,000 members to support,can you really afford to turn this down?" he asked trying to convince him otherwise.

"And if I refuse?" he asked holding up the deed. The man in the coat walked up to him and snatched the deed from him before walking away.

"That would be a problem." he said before reaching onto his coat pulling something out.

Yakuza insticts took over and Daigo pulled out his gun and aimed it at Fuma.

POW!

Daigo stumbled backwards before falling on his back.

**So...what do you think, good first chapter?**

**This will be focused on action but I might add a few pairings, most likely NaruxHaru and KazuxOC**

** R&R! JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

** I do not own Yakuza or Naruto**

** Path-of-Otaku: I don't really want to spoil anything but Kazuma will teach Naruto how to fight and Kazuma won't know about him being in Kamuroucho with him until later in the story but he will try to look for him (he is only 13.)**

** Remember I will accept any constructive criticisms,**

Regular text or speech

_thoughts_

Okinawa Hospital 6:40 p.m.

Kazuma,Rikiya,Haruka,and Naruto are seen running through the hallways of the Hospital panting heavily (except Naruto). They round a corner and finally reach the ICU where they see two figures. One is a little girl with long brown hair and brown eyes in a baby blue dress looking down and clutching a sketch pad in her arms tightly. The other is a rather large man with blonde hair hanging as far to the back of his neck. He has brown eyes and is wearing a purple and white shirt with purple pants. As soon as he saw the group dashing towards them he stood up immediately.

"Boss!" he said with a pained expression on his face, as if he himself had been shot.

"Where's Nakahara?" Kazuma asked catching his breath.

"He's in surgery."

"And...how's he doing?" Rikiya questioned impatiently. Nakahara was the closest thing to a father figure he ever had and he would be damned if he let anything happen to him.

The man looked downcasted a that. Seeing his reaction, Rikiya ran to the side and punched the wall out of frustration.

"Damn it!" he cried._"I could have prevented this." _he kept repeating in his head.

Naruto folded his arms and leaned against the wall._"I know he's part of the Yakzuza but this is Okinawa, I can only think of one other family here. Dammit, this could be about that incident a year ago. Still...Nakahara always seemed...untouchable._ He looked around, just a few months ago he was terrified of hospitals. Well he was afraid of a lot of things months ago; hospitals,dogs,crosses,barbed wire, and anything that could cut skin or crush bone. Fucking village. But thanks to his adoptive father he got over his fears, along with gaining a few other things. While Naruto was reminiscing, Haruka walked over to the girl.

"Saki, you must have been so scared." she said. Kazuma walked over to her and put hand on her shoulder

"Saki, are you alright?" he asked. She slowly nodded her head, looking up before returning her eyes to the floor. Kazuma got up and turned to the man.

"Do you know who did this?" he asked with a scowl on his face. The large man shook his head.

"No" he answered weakly "He was with the girl at the time when it happened." he said referring to Nakahara and Saki. "They shot him several times in the gut." he stated with his hand going over his large gut to emphasize his point.

"Is this payback from some other family?" he asked. This could be about _that _incident.

"No, I think its about that land deal, the deeds missing from the office."

"What?" _This is bad. If the wrong person gets their hands on it-_his thoughts were interrupted when Rikiya approached them.

"It's gotta be the Tamashiro Family!. They've hated us ever since that incident last year" he concluded.

"No, I don't thing it's them." the fat man said. Before anything else was said, Saki rose from her seat, still holding the sketchbook

"Hm, what is it Saki?" the former yakuza member asked. She didn't say anything but she handed the sketchbook to him. They all gathered around the drawing. Kazuma's eyes widened when he recognized the man.

"What?" he questioned **(This happens a lot doesn't it?) "**This is the man who shot him?" he asked praying it wasn't that. Saki nodded her head, causing Kazuma to narrow his eyes. Haruka moved to get a better look at the man

"Huh?" she recognized him. After all, it hasn't been too long since the man sacrificed his life to save her. Naruto also took a look at the man.

"But that's.." Naruto remembered him in one of Kazuma's old pictures as a child.

"Boss, you know this guy"? Rikiya questioned, seeing the shocked looks on their faces.

"Yes, this is my dead father, Shinataro...Fuma."

** Dun-Dun-Duun!**

**Will Nakahara survive? Is Shintaro really alive? What did Naruto gain? And how did hecome in to all of this. You'll find out soon enough.**

**I apologize for the short chapter, I want the cemetery scene as well as Kazuma and Haruka finding Naruto to be seperate chapters (Both flashbacks) Don't worry the next chapter will be up by Sunday.**

** R&R JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or Yakuza.

** Okay here is the cemetery scene. This will provide good back story from the actual game and my story. Note this will be a flashback chapter along with the next one where Kazuma and Haruka go to Konoha.**

** I will accept any constructive criticisms**

** Summary: What if Minato Namikaze was a member of the Tojo Clan's Fuma family and best friend of Kazuma Kiryuu. What if Kazuma adopted Naruto. Takes place during Yakuza 3.**

**New Beginnings**

**Kamuroucho, Tokyo**

**January 2007**

A thirty-seven year old Kazuma Kiryuu wearing a red collared shirt with a gray blazer and grey slacks with white shoes and a 9 year old Haruka wearing a white jacket with red horizantal stripes along the sleeve with blue shorts and white shoes are standing in the middle of the cemetery. A woman named Kaoru, a police officer and good friend of Kazuma, wearing a simple woman's business suit is seen approaching them carrying a bouquet of white,purple, and yellow flowers

"You're leaving today?" she asked reaching them

"Yes" Kazuma answered simply. He never really was much of a talker.

"I see, I came to say goodbye too." she said before setting the flowers on a grave labeled Yukio, Terada

"Are you done? Aren't there some people you need to pay your respects to?"she asked after completing her task.

"Yeah you're right. I guess it's not such a bad idea to pay my respects and reflect on everything that's happened." Kazuma answered turning to five graves, graves of the very few people he ever cared about. He walked over to Terada's graves before bowing his head

_ "Terada...You were a leader of the group of yakuza families known as the Omi Alliance. Even thought you were from Osaka, you owed my old man, to you tried to stop the Tojo Clan's internal feud over the missing 10 billion yen. After seeing your kindness and generosity, I decided to leave the Tojo Clan in your hands. To protect the weakened Tojo Clan from the Kansai yazkuza, you decided to call a truce with Jin Goda, the head of the Omi Alliance. But you were working on a revenge plot for an organization you belonged to twenty years ago. You owed your life to my father. So I believed you when you asked me to trust you before you died. Terada thanks to you I learned never to give on people, even when things look their worst. I __hope you'll continue watching over the Tojo Clan until the day it becomes the kind of organization you wanted it to be.) _his thoughts held a little bit of sorrow but were overwhelmed with a deep sense of pride for this great man. He remembered a hit man tried to kill him in this same cemetery, but Terada took the bullet for him,saving his life. He walked over to a grave labeled Akira Nishiki and bowed his head.

_(Nishiki...you were my friend and my brother, we group up together along with Arashi at Sunflower Orphanage and joined the yakuza under the group patriarch Sokie Dojima. But then on that fateful day you killed Dojima and changed all of our lives forever. I left Yumi with you and went to prison for ten years for a crime that you committed. I sacrificed so much for you and yet Yumi's disappearance as well your sister's illness caused you to lose hope. When I met you after being released from prison you were a different man. You only cared about becoming Tojo Clan chairman. The two of us ended up fighting over the missing 10 billion yen that had been stoled from the Tojo Clan. But even after all of that, I can never forget how you gave your life for me in the end I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you...Thank you...Nishiki you were a great friend until the very end rest in peace. _He remembered how Nishiki set off the bomb that Yumi made, killing him and that damn politician behind the missing yen. After losing everyone except Date and Haruka his will to live started to slip from his grip But he managed to press on. He lifted his head and walked over to the next grave. _Yumi Sawamura_ it read. He once again bowed his head.

_(Yumi, I still think back to the time when you,Niskiki,Arashi,and I were at Sunflower Orphanage. We had a lot of good times back then. Even after Nishiki,Arashi,and I joined the Dojima family, we used to visit Serena where you worked as a hostess. We were happy then. Thinking back on it, it seems almost like a dream. On that fateful day when the Dojima Family patriarch snatched you and try to force himself on you, you lost you memory from the shock of seeing Nishiki kill hi. While your memory was gone you and the D.E.T member Kyohei Jingu conceived Haruka. When you recovered your memory you left Haruka at Sunflowere Orphanage but she soon wandered off trying to look for you, and began working with pop and Sora. Yumi there was so much more I wanted to talk to you about. I'm sure Haruka feels the same way We'll be back. I promise. _The events of her cowering in fear at the sight of Nishiki shooting Dojima, showing the politician the bomb, and seeing her lifeless body quickly flashed before his eyes. He began feeling a sense of dread deep with him. This was the only woman he ever liked...no...loved. He raised his head and approached the grave of his dead father Shintaro Fuma. Repeating his previous action he began to reminisce.

_Pop...I could never repay you for all that you did for me. While serving as an executive for the Tojo Clan you ran Sunflower Orphanage and raised me like your own son. Even after I was expelled from the Tojo Clan and sentenced to 10 years for the murder of the Dojima patriarch you never forgot me. And when I got out of prison you used the Fuma Family to help protect me form the Tojo Clan members who wanted me dead. You even sacrificed your life for Haruka. You even put me in charge as the fourth chairman After that I put Terada in charge as the Fifth Chairman. Like me, he was indebted to you and I tried to wash my hands of the yakuza life just like Arashi did. But it wasn't over, I had to deal with the Jingwean Mafia's plan to get revenge on the Tojo Clan for what happened twenty years ago. Some Jingwean members __you spared back then wanted revenge for the destruction of their organization but I was able to stop them. Pop...the Tojo Clan is at cross roads again. But there is a man I trust, he has what it takes to lead the clan down the right path. Please rest in peace pop...you deserve it. Thank you for everything._ He remembered Fuma taking the force of the grenade to save Haruka. He remembered his dying body being held in his arms. He confessed to killing Kazuma's biological parents and apologized. He understood and he said through sobs and whimpers. _"Its okay Pop, you'll still always be my father!"_ Tears were starting to form in Kazuma's eyes but he held them in and walked over to the final grave.

This was going to be the hardest. Arashi Fuma.

_Arashi...you were pop's official adopted son but you still treated me like a brother You,me,Nishiki, and Yumi were the best of friends back at the orphanage. We had some amazing times back then. I always loved your pranks on pop. Then we joined the yakuza and you were the only one to surpass me in both skill and leadership. You were calm,cool, and calculating. You brought the Tojo Clan to near glory by yourself. But when Nishiki shot Dojima. I went to prison, Yumi disappeared and started to change. You decided to cut your losses and started over at a villiage called Konohakagure, where you were told your biological parents came from, and became a shin obi you rose thought the ranks and soon became Hokage, you met this woman named Kushina Uzumaki and were soon expecting a child together. I found out all this by messengers you sent when I was still in prison, how they got in undetected I will never know. Some of them were kind of weird looking, no offense. One had spiky silver hair and a mask covering his lower face with a head band around his right eye. Another was a girl with purple markings on her face and one had spiky brown hair wearing orange goggles. But then...(sigh) one of the messengers told me you died. You were the last one from my childhood alive and after that I was on the brink of depression. But I manged. I was told you have a much better grave at the village and I've decided to pay my respects their too before heading to Okinawa because I might not get the chance for quite sometime,besides it be nice to see how great your village you kept bragging about is. Rest in peace. _His eyes began to water after playing all the events leading up to everybody's death and chocked back a sob. He dried his eyes and walked over to Haruka and Kaoru.

"Are you through paying your respects?" Kaoru asked,

"Yeah I'm done" he answered

"I guess you'll be leaving then?" she asked with a little bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm leaving for Konoha to pay my respects to Arashi there, then I'll be heading to Okinawa."

"I never pepped you up for someone to run an orphanage."

"I've always wanted to look over orphaned kids just like my old man did for me when I was little."

"That's so like you, but why Okinawa?" she asked. There are plenty of orphanages all around Japan.

"There's a place there with ties to sunflower. When the old manager died they asked if I knew anyone who could help.

"And you decided it yourself." Kaoru concluded.

"There aren't many careers for an ex-yakuza, so it seemed perfect."

"Okinawa huh, I here it's nice there."Both Kazuma and Haruka nodded their heads

"Yeah" Kazuma answered. "The orphanage is near a beach, you should come and visit us when you get the chance.

"Hm, that be nice but I can't go for a while."

"Why's that" Kazuma asked.

"I'm leaving Japan tomorrow" she said.

"What? You're going over seas?" Kazuma questioned,surprised at this turn of events

"To the U.S. They're starting a training program to the new department of the metropolitan police and they picked me as and instructor." she answered

"...What kind of work is it exactly?"

"If I told you, you try and stop me. I think I'd better leave it at that." she said.

"I see, you should follow your heart, it suits you." the former yakuza member said poetically.

"Thanks. I thought you'd say that. And anyway, I didn't think you'd like if I said I turned it down because I missed you." she said jokingly. Kazuma shook his head

"Heh, no I suppose not."

"There are still some things I want to accomplish as a police officer, that's why I'm going to the states, to test myself.

"I see..." was his only reply

"I think we should follow our own paths for the next few years, after I've done what I need to do I'll come look for you."

"Alright" Kazuma said as he nodded his head. A few dozen yards away a middle aged man wearing a white button up shirt with a tan trench coat as well as black pants and a belt,was standing next to a younger looking man with glasses and a business suit.

"I always thought they be together, guess I was wrong." one of them said.

"Well maybe it wasn't meant to be,after all Sayama still has her ambitions as a cop.

"Ambition's eh?" the man in the coat said before pulling out a cigarette as well as his lighter only to find it wouldn't light, much to his frustration.

"Damn."the younger looking man pulled out his own lighter before handing it to him

"Here" he said.

"Oh, thanks" he grabbed the lighter and lit the cigarette to let it's addictive qualities take over before trying to hand it back to him.

"Keep it, it's a gift." he said not even looking at him. The man gave him a questioning glance.

"Can't smoke in Division 1 anyway." this caused the man to raise his eyebrow. He pulled out the cigarette to breath the smoke out

"Division 1?"

"I'll be transferring from Division 4 back to Division 1 affective next month.""Nobody cares if you smoke in Division 4 but in Homicide, that's a different story." he said feeling a small chill at the base of his spine at the memory.

"So you got a promotion, then?" he said not fulling understanding the concept. "Congratulations"he said before inhaling the cancer stick once again.

"It's not what it seems." he said vaguely

"Hm,"

"Neither the Metropolitan Police nor the Prefectural Police were able to do anything about the feud between the Tojo Clan and the Omi Alliance. And what with Kurahshi working the Jingweon Mafia, I'll be a big embarrassment to the force."

"So why are you going back to Division 1?"

"They want to keep me quiet." he said pushing up his glasses."They promoted everyone involved-including Sayama and me. They're trying to hush up this whole thing up by giving us all promotions." 

"Even so, I'm happy for you." trying to comfort him "I guess you're one of the elite." the near-sighted man smiled

"I guess so."

"You don't really seem happy about it." it didn't take a genius to realize that.

"I'm worried." he said looking out at the landscape.

"About what?"

"About Kamuroucho." he said lowering his gaze to the ground

"The police will be keeping their distance from organizations like the Tojo Clan and Omi, they'll want to back off them for a while.

"After all they were one the ones who saved their asses in a way." he grinned at the irony.

"Ah I see," he said looking up towards the sky "So what are you exactly are you worried about?" he asked. The other man turned to him.

"I still don't trust the yakuza."

_"Yeah no shit, there fucking gangsters for Kami's sake" _he thought but still kept a stoic face.

"If Kiryu isn't going to be head of the Tojo Clan...I'm afraid things will go back to the were."he said staring at Kazuma.

"It'll be okay." he said before dropping his cigarette and stomping in it.

"Huh?"

"Kiryus got a plan, he's not going to leave this town in the lurch." he said though he assumed he would pick someone more...level headed to run the place."I'm sure he'll take care of everything before he leaves."

"I guess I should get going." said Kazuma

Kaoru nodded her head. "Alright, are you heading to Kamuroucho.?

"Yes I should say goodbye to Kazuki and Yuya." And..." he trailed off.

"And..." the cop asked with concern on her pale features.

"There is one man I have to talk to before I leave."she stepped towards him

"About the Tojo Clan." she asked

"Yes if everything goes as planned Daigo will become Sixth Chairman."

" But he's still young." she said bringing her hand up to her chin "He's not strong enough to bring the organization together,do you have someone else in mind? Someone who can support the Tojo Clan?"

"There is one person who's known the Tojo Clan as long as I have."

"I see," she realized who it was. "Do you think Daigo has what it takes to tame him.?" she questioned. Her voice laced with doubt." Kazuma just smirked.

"Tame him, nobody can do that." he was as wild as you can get. Kauro folded her arms

"Guro Majima." she concluded, finally revealing the man's name."The question is will he find the Tojo Clan appealing...right?"Last she heard he was running some construction company and wanted nothing to do with the yakuza

"Right" he answered shortly.

"Can you convince him?" Kazuma got a serious look on his face

"I don't have a choice, that's why o have to see him today, I have to convince him to help." he began to walk to the exit with Haruka in tow along with Kaoru walking next to him

"I hope you don't have to use you fists to convince him." though she knew that would definitely be the case. Majima was one crazy S.O.B...no...THE crazy S.O.B. And he was going to need some persuasion.

As in a nice dose of a savage beating.

"We'll find out soon." but Kazuma was having similar thoughts. He then turned to face her and they both smiled at each other.

"Be careful." she said after brief pause but his face fell.

"I'd better get going." he then turned around and and walked back to the exit. Haruka soon followed but turned around and gave a quick wave "Bye," she said before running to catch up to her surrogate father.

**Alright, there you have it ,my third chapter, there will be one more chapter before Haruka and Kazuma go to Konoha.**

** I know this doesn't feel like a Yakuza Naruto story right now but I need to stick to the yakuza story for a while before I can add bits from naruto. Right now i'm strictly following the script dialogue wise but as soon as I start on chapter 5 that will stop (unless you want that of course.) This will definitely be a Naru/Haru story but Kazu/OC is debatable. writing chapters like these are troublesome...well more like BORING AS SHIT. I have plenty of ideas for action scenes and I want to get to that as fast as possible**

** I have school to worry about so I'm thinking 1,2 or maybe 3 chapters a week but they will be much longer.**

** R&R JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Yakuza or Naruto.

**Time for chapter 4, this will be the second to last flashback chapter before they go to Konoha. If you have kept reading through this boring bullshit I thank you. Sorry about not going through with what I said but my test is tomorrow morning and I need time to study.**

** I will accept any constructive criticisms and take suggestions for fights, scenarios, and characters.**

** Now on with the show**

Kazuma and Haruka are currently standing in the middle of a busy street in Kamuroucho. Haruka turns to Kazuma.

"This might be the last time we can walk around Kamuroucho together." she said with a worried look on her face. She was going to miss this place so much. Kazuma gave her a reassuring look.

"That's not true, will comeback someday." Haruka just looked down. "What's wrong." he asked

"I just want to have a lot of fun today." she said. She suddenly looked up and said. "Just you and me. Is that alright?" The former yakuza member nodded his head.

"Alright, we'll paint the town red." the little girl's face lit up and grabbed his hand. They then headed down the street** (I'm not going to describe them spending time together. I's too boring, which is saying something.)**

"Uncle Kaz, we should say goodbye to Uncle Kazuki and Uncle Yuya." Haruks stated once finished spending time together.

"Yeah, you're right." the tattooed man replied. _(Stardust isn't far from here. We should pay them a visit.) _he thought.

They headed to Stardust and approached a man with blondish brown hair sitting on a crate, smoking a cigarette. He was wearing a blue striped collar shirt with a simple necklace around his neck and maroon pants and had a white rag on his head. He had mustache and goatee.

"It's it a little two early to be goofing off is isn't it." Kazuma called out to the man. As soon as he saw them he sat up with a surprised look on his face.

"Kazuma." he said before putting the cigarette out and holding the back of his head sheepishly.

"What's with the getup?" Kazuma asked referring to the rag.

"Oh, just cleaning up the place. Those punks from the Go-Ryu family tore the club up pretty bad." he said pointing to said club. "All the hosts are pitching in to help."

"Making the younger guys do all the work huh?" Haruka said teasingly.

"N-No! That's not it at all Haruka! I was just taking a little break." Yuya said defensively.

"Heh, By the way are you all healed up." Kazuma asked

"Yeah it'll take more than a few punches to stop me. I'm fine." he replied trying to strike a pose but ended up pulling a sore muscle ."Ooh Ow."

"Don't push yourself to hard." he said as if talking to a child."And how's Kazuki doing?

"He's still over at Doc Encto's clinic. They say it'll be a little while before he can be discharged. But he's doing good!"

"I see. Listen, Yuya. We actually came here to say goodbye."

"What? What you mean goodbye?" Yuya questioned.

"Were going to Okinawa. I'm going to be running an orphanage there." he replied

"And you're going with him Haruka?" he asked but mentally berated himself for the obvious answer.

"Yes! Of course I am." she replied giggling at his moment of stupidity.

"The orphanage has close ties with Sunflower Orphanage. Since I was an orphan myself I figured it'd be nice to look after some kids."

"Wow, that's great. But it sure is going to be lonely around here without you."

"Well it's not as if we're going to some faraway country. We can still see each other. Come and see us when you get a chance." he said reassuringly

"That's not a bad idea. I'll ask Kazuki about taking the staff down there for our next group vacation."

"Sound's like a plan. Actually I'm going to go talk to Kazuki right now."

"Really, well I think he'll be glad to see you." Kazuma nodded.

"Goodbye Yuya Be sure to take good care of the place with Kazuki." he said

"I'll do my best. Goodbye Kazuma. Haruka. Good luck!" he said as he waved them off. Haruka waved back.

"Goodbye Uncle Yuya. Remember to come visit us okay?" They then walked away.

**Later In front of Emoto Hospital**

"Uncle Kaz is the the place where Uncle Kazuki is?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"After we see Uncle Kazuki let's go out and have lots of fun together, okay?"

"Sure, sounds good." They were about to enter the clinic until...

"Just a minute buddy." a man punk wearing a black jacket with jeans and shade said with two other men.

"Hm, what do you want?" he asked uninterested.

"This town is no place to bring a little girl. Did you get lost on your way to the amusement park or something?" he asked.

"It's none of your business. Get lost." Kazuma answered curtly.

"Oooh, I'm so scared" he said sarcastically

"What's with this guy? He's pissing me off." a guy wearing a gray track suit said.

"Yeah!" the guy in a green shirt said.

"Sure, we'll leave you alone. But before we do how about giving us an allowance? I bet you that little girl and allowance too." the first punk said. Kazuma gave no reply.

"Just hand it over, old man. You don't wanna get beat up in front of your little girl, do you._" Man this guy is cocky. _Kazuma thought.

"Hey! You listening to me, you old fuck." the clearly short tempered man yelled, though Kazuma was more concerned about Haruka repeating the guys language than the bozo's threat.

"If you get lost right now. I'll forget this ever happened. If you don't, you're going to get hurt." Kazuma threatened

"Huh? You think you can fight us?"

"You're the one who's going to get get hurt ,pops. Don't you think its better to just hand over your money."

"I can see that talking to you isn't going to do any good. I'm just going to have to beat some manners into you."

"That's a good one. You're going to regret this."

"Heh we'll see. Come on lets have some fun." he said before getting into his fighting stance.

Before the punks could react Kazuma launched himself at the first punk and threw a fierce right hook to his chin and then following up with a left straight, clocking him in the jaw. He then did a quick but wide kick knocking the guy down and even nicking the punk in the green shirt on his cheek. The punks tried to charge but he punched his way in the center and punched the gray suited man in the gut. Hard. Causing him to cough up blood and fall to his knees. The black jacked man tried to strike him in the back of his head but he dodged it and threw a series of punches at him before giving him an uppercut so powerful it launched him the air 3 feet before coming down and crashing on his back nearly breaking it. He tried to get up but he stomped him right in the groin. The green jacketed idiot got up but was soon grabbed by Kazuma and punched him one, twice, thrice before sending him to the ground on his stomach. The gray suited man rose and managed to land a successful hit on him...

Before being sent to his knees via flag pole and then struck in the face sending him rolling across the pavement. He was out. The black jacket punk managed to get up but Kazuma grabbed a bottle and struck him in the stomach causing him to bend over. The former yakuza member then repeatedly brought the bottle a top his head before the punk fell down and then threw the bottle at his head. Causing it to shatter. The gray suited got up and was about to B-line it but Kazuma grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him against the wall falling to his knees. Kazuma then gathered all of his strength to his right knee and kneed him right in the face against the concrete wall, creating a small but visible spider web crack. He walked to his earlier spot and stood there waiting for them to recuperate. After a few minuets the did get back up but they were bent over with blood pouring out of their nose.

"What's wrong? Is that the best you can do." he questioned.

"I'm sorry! We didn't mean it! We'll get out of your way." he replied, is toughness nowhere in sight.

"Did I say you could go?" Kazama asked. No one just walks away from something like that without learning humility.

"Aagh!" he panicked. "Please let us go, old man." though he instantly regretted the last part

"You still don't know how to talk to your elders. Do I have to smash that mouth of yours too?" He immediately swallowed his pride and got on his hands and knees.

"W-Wait I'm sorry! I'm sorry Please just let me go! I'm begging you!"

"Next time show some respect to you elders." he ordered

"O-Okay! I will! I promise!" he desperately replied.

"Good now get out of here!"

"Yes, sir! Um, goodbye!"He then turned to the others "Come on guys lets go!." And they ran away like scared kids. Kazuma then walked back to Haruka who was just standing there has if nothing happened.

"Hmph, kids these you okay Haruka." he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Alright then. Let's go see Kazuki."

"Okay!" They then walked into the clinic and approached Kazuki, who was in a hospital gown, with bandages over his right shoulder. He looked a lot like Yuya but with a narrower frame and no facial hair

"How are you feeling, Kazuki?" He asked. Kazuki bowed.

"Kazuma! Did you come just to visit me? I'm doing much better. But the doc says it'll be a while before I can go home." Kazuma nodded his head

"I see. You look great though." he complemented.

"Thanks"

"Um, Uncle Kazuki? We actually came here to say goodbye." Harika said. Kazuki just looked back at Kazuma.

"...Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah. We've taken care of the Go-Ryu family and the Jingwean Mafia, and Daigo's come to terms with being the next chairman. My job's done."

"Were going to Okinawa." the little girl said.

"Okinawa? That's pretty far." Kazuma nodded his head

"Yeah, Haruka and I are going to be running an orphanage there."

"Really? We'll miss you, but I wish you luck."

"Heh, that's what Yuya said."

"Uncle Yuya said you'd visit us soon." Haruka reminded Kazuki.

"We do have a group vacation coming up. That's sounds like a great idea."

"Okay then! Remember, you promised.!"

"Okay then." he then turned to Kazuma.

"Thank you for everything Kazuma. I give you my life. I'll never forget that." he said but the tattooed man just shook his head.

"No, if it wasn't for me and the Tojo Clan you never would've been in this position in the first place." he said humbly. Now Kazuki shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'd hate to think what Kamuroucho would be like today with out you." the mere thought made him shudder. "I've lived here since Fuma was alive. I know how much this town owes both you and Fuma. Please do'nt apologize

"It was nothing. Thanks again, Kazuki."

"Take care of yourself Kazuma."

"I will."

"I hope you feel better soon Uncle Kazuki."

"Thank you Haruka. Good luck." 

" I will, goodbye." she said as she waved.**(I'm not gonna include the other conversation. I will only do dialouge with characters you see more than once to save time but still have back story.)**

As soon as Kazuma left the building without Haruka, he set off to find one of Majima's men to locate him.

Moments later

The former yakuza was walking down the street until...

"Hey! Old man!" called out a familiar voice. The same three punks from before ran up to him. Kazuma turned to them

"Hm. You're that kid from before. What is it now?"

"Humph! You think you're such hot shit." the kid with the black jacket said. His cockiness back full force.

"Hey! Boss." he said turning around. As soon as he said that, a man with a medium shaggy beard with red slacks and a dirty brown sweater approached them.

"Oh,so your the one who beat up my men, huh."

"You're in trouble now, old man! My boss is a member of the Fuma family. They control this territory if you didn't already know. Scared?" the punk from before said. _Another idiot flaunting his name like a coward_ Kazuma thought. _Though it is a little ironic that they're trying to beat up one of the former members who brought the family to glory. _ Him being deep in thought caused the punks to grow even more arrogant.

"Heh. He's so scared he can't even talk." the punks said mistaking the silence for terror.

"What's wrong old man. You thought you were pretty tough when you were facing these kids." the high-class punk said.""Well I'm here to even the odds a bit catch."

_(Sigh) remember what pop said "be calm and patient to cause the foe to be arrogant and clumsy." _Kazuma thought. He wanted to shut his guy up so bad with a nice roundhouse. Thinking this he said nothing

"I wear the Fuma Family seal buddy. They don't just give those out at the local convience store, you know. I'm a big man." he said showing said seal to him. Hearing that made Kazuma almost laugh his ass off but he still remained stoic. "But if you wanna apologize. I might find it in my heart to forgive you. For a price." Not being able to hold it in anymore he let out a small but dark chuckle.

"What're you laughing at?" the cocky punk said getting angry.

"The Fuma Family seal? Give me a break kid. I don't care _who _you're up against. You don't just go bragging about your organization without knowing who you're up against." he said sounding a little like his father. "It'll get you killed." he finished darkly.

"What?" the boss said.

"I don't want to waste my time fighting scum like you. Do yourself a favor and get out of here."

"You think you can order the Fuma family around? You may not have a reason to fight, but I sure as hell do.. I'll kick your ass!."

They all tried to attack one after another but Kazuma blocked them all with ease. He then grabbed the boss and threw him over his shoulder and stomped him in the chest ,knocking the wind out of him, and then gave the cocky punk a four punch/kick combo before kicking him hard in the ribs. Sending him colliding with the parked car. The gray track suited one picked up a bicycle and tried to hurl it at him but he evaded to the side and grabbed it in midair before swinging it at a wide angle, sending the thrower and green jacketed man to the ground. The boss managed to get up only to be kicked in the jaw hard enough to spin before falling back down. To make sure he was out he dragged him to the parked car, set him on his knees before kneeing him and then stomped him in the face when he fell back. The three punks looked terrified. They knew what was going to happen next and tried to run but the black and green jacketed man were swept from their feet while the gray suited man was drop kicked in the back of the head making him land head first on the side of the sidewalk which bent his neck at a weird angle. Then Kazuma stomped with one foot on the black jacketed man's head and then jumped up high and double stomped him in the chest making blood and saliva shoot up a whole foot in the air. The final punk was able to get up and just thought _fuck it_ and charged at him before falling face first into the pavement. Not even knowing what happened.

He went back to his original position while waiting for them to get up...which took several minutes.

"So? I thought you were going to teach me a lesson." he said

"Ugh! Shit this guy's strong."the boss said with blood pouring from his mouth. A man in a business suit walked up to them.

"What's going on? Who's causing trouble in my territory?"Looking relieved the boss stuttered out.

"B-boss! Help! This guy's killing me." the yakuza just looked at him unamused and said.

"Hm? Is that you, Hiroshi? This guy beat you up?" he asked they all faced Kazuma and said.

"Yeah! This old man's trying to pick a fight with the Fuma Family!" he accused.

"Now just a minute. You were the ones who started this." Kazuma defended.

"Shut up, you old fuck!." the high class punk demanded. But the yakuza started to recognized Kazuma. Figuring out who he was, a shocked look crossed his face.

"F-fourth Chairman! So nice to see you again!" he bowed.

"Wha-?" the boss said, still disoriented from the beating.

"You idiots! Say hello to the man! This is Kazuma Kiryu—Fourth Chairman of the Tojo Clan!" he commanded. He prayed that they didn't to anything they might regret to him.

"Huh" the boss asked.

"Huh" the cocky punk asked.

"Huh" the short tempered punk asked. They're brains finally managed to process this information and jumped up.

"AHHH!" they all cried. They all stood up straight and bowed simultaneously.

"H-Hello, sir!" they all shouted.

"You belong to the Fuma Family?" Kazuma asked the yakuza.

"Yes, sir! My name's Aniki!." he answered. **A/N (Ironically I think that means "boss" in Japanese.) **

"Perfect do you know where Majima is?" he asked remembering his initial goal.

"Majima? Yes sir! He left the Tojo Clan to become the president of Majima Construction, right? He was actually scheduled to meet with our boss today. He may still be at the Fuma Family office." Aniki answered.

'"Thanks, I'll stop by and see."

"Um chairman..?" Aniki asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"Did my men do anything to offend you?" he questioned. If they did he would be sure to take a pinky as punishment from each of them. He has never done that before but if they fucked with the Fourth Chairman he would not hesitate. Knowing the punishment all the hoodlums shook their heads at the same time with scared shitless expressions on their faces. It was quite humorous.

"...Heh. It was nothing. Don't worry about it .They just need some education." he the tattooed man said nonchalantly .

"Alright all beat some manners into them." Aniki said

"No. it okay. They're just young. But I think they've learned something today. Just keep and eye on them."

"Yes, sir I'll do that." he said giving a small bow.

"Later" Kazuma said walking away.

"Thank you! Goodbye sir!" they all cried giving a courteous bow.

_Well that was...interesting _Kazuma thought. He he headed for the Millennium Tower.

**And...done. So how did you like the fight scenes. I know I said this is the chapter where Kazuma and Haruka go to Konoha. But I wanted to show you the fights sooner than I thought to keep you interested. **

**Next time: Kazuma vs. Majima!**

**R&R JA NE**


	5. Chapter 5

** Alright next chapter, finally the last chapter where I stick to the script of Yakuza 3 for a while. By the way I just updated my Bio. It's not much but go ahead and check it out.  
**

**I do not own Naruto or Yakuza  
**

**And THANK YOU phantomXmizore with your walkthrough. You made this so much easier. (Youtube)  
**

**Now lets begin**

**Chapter 5 Kazuma vs. Majima!  
**

**Roof of Millennium Tower**

Kazuma was currently on the roof approaching a man leaning on the railing facing away from him. He had a rather expensive looking gold and black coat with no shirt. He had black pants and shoes as well a clean black haircut with a little bit of facial hair. Somehow sensing his presence the man spoke up. 

"What's this I hear about you leaving Kamuroucho. Hm Kazzy?" he said 

"It's true, that's why I'm here." the man turned his head a little and asked.

"Whaddaya mean?" 

"I need your help, I need you to support Daigo"the man then turned fully to Kazuma revealing a black eye patch over his left eye with a white snake sewn into it. 

"Whaddaya mean Kazzy?" he asked, a tad bit tired from his boring meeting.

"Exactly what I just said."

"Ya want me to go back to the Tojo Clan."

"Yeah" he replied simply. 

"There's no point in me goin back now." he said."And besides, the Tojo Clan ain't no fun anymore." 

"Daigo is going to be taking over after me. But since he doesn't actually have a family of his own, he could be in some trouble." 

"So ya want me to use the Majima Family to help back him up, eh." 

"Yes. The power of the Majima Family is the only thing that can save the Tojo Clan now." Majima merely shook his head. 

"...No thanks" 

"Majima" 

"Listen Kazzy The truth is I just wanna run amok. Do whatever I want, ya know?" 

"But now that I've got Majima Construction to consider. I can't just go around acting crazy like I used. _Yeah..."acting" _Kazuma thought. 

"And you want me to babysit Daigo on top of all that? Hmph. No thanks" Kazuma gave him a smug grin 

"Just as I thought."

"What?" Majima questioned.

"You want to wreak havoc, right?" the one eyed man nodded

"Yeah" 

"But you can't do that now." 

"Right" Majima nodded not exactly knowing where this was headed.

"Then this is the perfect chance for you." 

"Huh? Whaddaya talking about?." he asked genuinely confused

"Once Daigo becomes chairman there'll be plenty of head to bust. You can beat the hell out of them.

"What?"

"You'll be the enforcer. Anybody tries to betray Daigo you have a good reason to kick their ass." 

"You sayin I could do whatever it takes?" he asked though inwardly he was drooling at all the people he could kill, maim, and castrate... well mostly just kick the shit out of them but at least he had options. The former yakuza member nodded his head.

"Yep. Let loose. Show them what the Majima family is capable of." after a pregnant pause he decide to speak again

"I'm not asking you to babysit Daigo. But the more ass you kick the better off the Tojo Clan-and Daigo-will be." the construction head looked down so you couldn't see his face before giving a small but creepy chuckle but it soon grew into an insane laughter. He then removed his coat revealing a tattoo of a demon with horns, large yellow eyes, and a mouth spread across his humanoid face from ear to ear. The tattoo itself just leaked Killer Intent **(KI from now on)**. He then faced Kazuma

"I only respect strength, you should know that by now. I don't take orders from weak shits!" Kazuma sighed inwardly. _It always comes to this _he thought.

"I know" was his reply

"If ya want me back with the Tojo Clan you gotta defeat me first!" he cried, his stoic face replaced by an insane smile.

"I figured it would come to this." Majima cricked his neck

"Let's get started Kazzy." Kazuma then removed his coat and shirt in one swipe, also revealing his tattoo.

"It's been a long time since we faced off like this, eh. But I won't pull any punches." he said stretching his body.

"Fine by me."

"C'mon then! Let's do it!" Majima did a quick kata to try an intimidate him before making a gesture to come to him.

Kazuma charged him and gave him a quick jab to his face before striking him in the gut then delivering an uppercut but Majuma managed to block the last blow. Kazuma sidestepped and gave a fast kick to his chin before spinning behind him and elbowed him in the back of the head strong enough to knock him down. Before Kazuma could even think of his next move Majima recovered and swept him from his feet and stomped him in the chest. After that he attempted to deliver a double stomp, but Kazuma grabbed his feet and used his strength to lift him up. Majima had no choice but to back flip to prevent falling on his ass, but this gave Kazuma enough time to recover. Majima ran forward and tried to kick him in his temple but Kazuma ducked and delivered a fierce uppercut. This alone caused him him to stumble backwards, but Kazuma managed to land a dropkick that made him fly a few feet before falling on his back. Majima got up but noticeably slower and cautiously approached Kazuma. The proclaimed Dragon of the West tried to give Majima a left hook but he dove forward and tried to tackle Kazuma. He managed to break the hold but got a powerful kick to his ribs for his for his efforts. Majima managed to land a few blows on him before ending with a spin kick to jawline. Kazuma was able to stay on his feet the entire time and attempted to land a good punch on him but he did a swift side step. He tried again and again to hit him but he kept side stepping which was starting to frustrate him. He then thought of another approach. He charged forward and tried to dropkick him but he once again sidestepped. Majima hovered over him and raised his foot directly over his face and brought it down but Kazuma dodged it while sweeping Majima's legs from under him. Majima tried to get up but was quickly sent back down by a powerful hay maker to his forehead. This continued a few times before Majima couldn't take it anymore and stumbled backwards, clearly disoriented. Kazuma took this opportunity to charge up what his father called HEAT. Once he was done, he kicked Majima in the face while he was still on his knees enough to raise him up a little. Kazuma then grabbed his shoulder, leaned back a delivered a very strong headbutt which sent the proclaimed one eyed demon to the ground. It was over and Kazuma was the winner.

Maima tried his best to get back up but was struggling. He managed to speak out

"Good ol Kazzy." he said with a smile on his face. "Strong as fuck." was all he could say before collapsing. Kazuma then grabbed a stamina spark from out of nowhere. **(Seriously, where does he keep all this shit?) **and guzzled it down before helping Majima up and handing him one. _Good thing I talked to that supervisor_ he thought.

**Later**

Kazuma and Majima are back in their clothes and are enjoying a smoke while gazing at the city.

"I guess this is it huh?" Majima asked. His serious face back on.

"Yeah" Kazuma replied.

"I'll miss you Kazz" Majima said truthfully.

"Take care of Daigo."

"Will do, there's just one thing that worries me." Kazuma turned his head to him.

"What's that?"

"If he starts doin some strange shit I ain't gonna be able to stop him."

"What do you mean?"

"Daigo-I mean the Sixth Chariman. He's like you. Trusting. Just hope he doesn't let the wrong people take advantage of him."

"Don't worry about that. Daigo's no fool." he said inhaling another smoke before exhaling and stomping it out.

"I have to get going." he said while walking away from the railing. "I'm trusting you with the future of the Tojo Clan." Majima gave one last glance at him before retuning his sight to the beautiful city.

"What've I gotten myself into?" he asked himself. "Oh well. Guess it's time to show...what Goro Majima is made of!" he yelled to the heavens. "Ah fuckin hell..Ya beat me fair 'n square. Guess I'll give it a shot."

**Done! Alright the prologue Kamuroucho chapters are over finally! Just what are Kazuma and Haruka in for when the visit Konohagakure? Find out next chapter!**

**Next time...The encounter that started it all!**

**R&R JA NE!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Time for the chapter you've been waiting for (hopefully). Sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sooner but I had login problems. (Does that happen to anyone else.)**

**I do not own Naruto or Yakuza**

**Chapter 6: The encounter that started it all!**

Kazuma and Haruka couldn't help but stare in awe at the Hidden Leaf Village. The whole place was as big as Kamurocho, if not bigger. They were heading toward the gate, which was as tall as most of Kamurocho's skyscrapers, until...

"Halt!" called one of the guards. "State your business!"

"Were just visiting." Kazuma replied, finally reaching the gate, still wearing his Kamurocho outfit, along with Harka wearing her same outfit. Seeing him and the girl as no threat. The man nodded and called to open the gate. When the gate creaked opened Kazuma and Haruka once again stared at the pure size and beauty of the village. Inside was buildings upon buildings, tall as much as 2 to 6 stories next to each other. There were plenty of ledges and poles for ninja to jump and run across. Surprisingly most of the structures were made of wood but held together pretty strong. Seeing their stares the guard smirked.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

"Y-yeah" was all Kazuma could say. He lived in Kamurocho, a fairly large city but this village was unique all its own.

"One of the largest shin obi villages there is." he bragged.

"I've never seen somebody so personally proud." Haruka teased. The guard gained a tick mark on his forehead while the other chuckled. He was about to tell the brat to watch her mouth but Kazuma gave him a harsh glare and released some KI. The guard shut his mouth immediately. Overprotective father, no thanks. The two finally walked in and got a better view of the place.

"Uncle Kaz! Look!." Haruka said pointing toward a large rock with four faces carved into them. Kazuma turned to where she was pointing and immediately recognized the final figure

"_Arashi...those must be the faces of the Hokages. I wonder who's in charge now." _Kazuma thought._ "I guess I should ask around and see where their cemetery is." _But no sooner did he think that Kazuma's stomach started to growl. This caused Haruka to giggle before her stomach started to growl too, which made Kazuma chuckle as she blushed.

"I think we should get something to eat first." Kazuma suggested. The little girl nodded her head and looked around before spotting a small shack.

"How about there?" she asked as she pointed at the stand. Kazuma nodded his head and walked toward it while holding Haruka's hand.

"Ichiraku huh? Sure." they then walked in and took a seat on two nearby stools.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" an old man asked in a white apron and chefs hat.

"I guess I'll have a medium pork ramen and water" said Kazuma.

"And I'll have a small shrimp with a C.C. Lemon please." Haruka answered. The old man said "Okay" before heading into the kitchen to prepare the meal. Haruka then turned to Kazuma.

"This village sure is amazing." she said

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it. I guess Arashi wasn't exaggerating." he said as a teenage girl with long brown hair and eyes wearing a blue apron walked in carrying their orders.

"He you are" she said they both thanked her as she walked away.

"Itadakimasu" they said as they began to eat. They immediately realized that this was the best ramen they ever tasted. Once they finished the old man gave them the bill. Kazuma paid as well as a tip but before he left Kazuma asked.

"Hey do you know where the cemetery is?"

"Yes, its just a few blocks from here, paying your respects to someone?" the old man asked. Kazuma nodded.

"Yes, he goes by the name of Minato Namikaze." the old man noticeably flinched at hearing that.

"Well his name is on the memorial stone north of the actual cemetery. There is also a shrine nearby. My name is Teuchi by the way and this is my daughter Ayame." he said turning to the waitress.

"Pleasure to meet you my name is Kazuma and this is my daughter Haruka." he said as Haruka waved.

"Hope to see you again soon." Teuchi said. They nodded and walked off. Both the him and Ayame gave a saddened look at each other. Not because of Minato, but because of the Yondaime's son Naruto, and how the village treated him. Every time he ate here he looked like he had just gotten into fight. They prayed to Kami (God) that someone would help.

If only they knew...

Moments later, Memorial Stone:

When Kazuma heard that Arashi had a better grave here. They were NOT kidding. There was a shrine of flowers and gifts surrounding a solid gold statue of the man himself wearing a long coat with flames at the bottom.

"Wow" was all Kazuma could say. Regaining his composure he walked over to get a better look and could see small notes of appreciation was at the base of the statue. Deciding it would be better to pay his respects over at the actual memorial stone he approached said rock but also noticed a man with gravity-defying spiky hair in a standard jonin uniform with a mask covering the lower half of his face as well as a head band with the leaf insignia over his left eye right in front of the rock with his head bowed. _"That's one of Arashi's students! Obito was it?_ Kazuma tried to remember. The man suddenly raised his head and spoke.

"Have we met before." Kazuma's nodded.

"I'm Kazuma Kiryuu."

"Heh, I wondered when you would finally show up."

"Well...I've been through a lot these pass few years, so I never got the chance." the white haired man merely nodded. After an awkward silence Kazuma decided to speak.

"Your Obito right?" the man looked away.

"No, I'm Kakashi. Obito is the reason I'm here."

"I see" Kakashi started to walk away.

"I should probably get going. I recommend you stay. The Kyuubi festival is tomorrow."

"A festival eh? Sure why not. What do you think Haruka?" Kazuma said as he turned to Haruka. She smiled.

"That sounds nice Uncle Kaz." she said. Kakashi eye smiled at hearing that

"Good" was his simple reply before he left. Kazuma walked over to the stone and bowed his head. Away in the trees Kakashi was out of sight spying on them. He closed his eyes. _I have a good feeling you can turn Naruto's life around...Kazuma Kiryuu. _Kakashi thought before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

The Next Night

Kazuma had mixed feelings about staying another night, though the main feeling was curiosity and nervousness. The festival was a good way to cheer him up from all the gloom he usually deals with. But he was trying to locate Naruto so he could talk to him. Many stalls were selling various foods and children were running along the streets. Fireworks were shooting up into the air and everyone was wearing a kimono with painted faces.

"They really know how to throw a festival don't they?" Kazuma asked Haruka. Trying to convince her that he was okay. He was wearing a blue male kimono with a white under shirt and black sash. **(What he wore in the stick to the script mission)** Haruka was wearing a pink kimono with a red sash and her hair in a bun. She nodded, but she too nervous about the whereabouts of the boy.

After paying his respects, Kazuma asked a few people where to find the current Hokage and ended up at the tower. He then learned that the former Hokage, the Sandaime had retaken the mantle. His name was Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sarutobi informed Kazuma on what happened to Arashi. He knew full well Arashi and Kazuma were in the Yakuza, but didn't judge either of them. Arashi told Sarutobi a lot about Kazuma and their childhood so he felt it would be appropriate if Kazuma knew what happened to his friend. Apparently a nine-tailed fox attacked the leaf village 10 years ago. It killed many and destroyed homes. Arashi, feeling it was his duty as Hokage sacrificed his life using something called the _Shiki-Fuin _and sealed it into a boy named Naruto. His dying wish was to see him as hero but...he trailed off which made Kazuma narrow his eyes. Though Kazuma could tell that he didn't tell him everything, he decided to let it slide knowing this was an S-class secret and believed he had enough info to find him. Ever since then he was celebrating but was also looking for him. Every time he asked the locals where he lived they either ignored him or sneered at him. Finally he got one to talk but he just said he was an orphan before walking away. He headed to the orphanage but was shocked to learn that he wasn't there either. He asked if he got adopted but they wouldn't show him the records. And muttered something along the lines of "Demons don't belong here." Kazuma was getting a little restless. He had no parents, he wasn't at the orphanage, and no one seemed to care. Naruto kept the demon at bay, they would see him as his jailor right?

Right?

"Haruka its getting late, maybe we should"-AHHHHHH!" Kazuma was interrupted by a terrified a painful scream. They both turned to the source.

"Uncle Kaz what was"-"Kill the demon!" she was interrupted by the shout. Hearing this may Kazuma's eyes widened. He immediately ran to the source with Haruka in tow.

"_Please let me be wrong!" _he screamed in his head. They continued running until they were suddenly cut off by a small boy dashing with a terrified look on his face. Kazuma didn't have to time to realize what happened before a group of angry villagers carrying sword and knives were running in the same direction.

"Lets head them off!" he said to Haruka before taking a shortcut.

After what seemed like hours the boy stopped sprinting only to be sent to his hands and knees. Feeling a sharp pain in his left legs, he looked over his shoulder to see a kunai embedded into his leg. He also saw the villagers catching up on him. He tried to run but the pain was just too much. He fell on his back and closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. The villagers were about to reach him but was cut off by a Kazuma and Haruka. The the former yakuza looked mad as hell.

"What the hell are you doing!" he demanded. One of the villagers spoke up.

"Were getting rid of this stain on humanity!" he cried. Kazuma turned his attention to the boy who was shocked that someone had defended the "demon brat".

"You mean the kid?" The villager merely scoffed.

"Please thats no kid that's the ni-ENOUGH! Everyone turned to see a Hiruzen in the formal Hokage robes. "ANBU! arrest them all!" he commanded. They did as they were told while. The old man walked up to him with a grateful smile.

"Kazuma I'm so grateful that-" He was cut off by a clearly pissed Kazuma who grabbed his collar.

"What the hell is going on! What kind of people try to kill a child." He was furious, the one thing he couldn't stand was a child being harmed

"(sigh)I'll explain everything in my office." Suddenly, Kakashi and a woman around the same age as him with brown hair and purple markings on her face wearing a jonin uniform ran toward them.

"Are we too late?" she said. The Hokage looked at her.

"Don't worry Rin, this man here saved him." As he gestured to Kazuma. She smiled and bowed along with Kakashi

"Thank you so much sir!"

"I need you two to help round up the villagers. Can you get him to the hospital Kazuma?" Sarutobi asked. He nodded and walked toward the boy and got on one knee. He finally took a good look at him. He had blonde hair with blue eyes and three whisker like marks on his cheeks. This shocked Kazuma greatly _(He looks just like Arashi!) _he thought. He noticed the wound and the fact he was dressed in rags.

"Are you okay kid?" he asked extending hand.

"Yeah I'm fine." but they could tell he was lying by the wound

"Listen kid, I'll take you to the hospital to get patched up." finally believing he meant no harm he lowered his guard and stood up.

"Whoa kid! Don't strain yourself." the boy gave a sad smile.

"It's okay I've had worse, I'm Naruto by the way." this caused Kazuma and Haruka to widen their eyes, his assumption was correct. This was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"(Sigh) alright fine but can you at least come with me to the Hokage tower." he nodded and pulled out the kunai without so much as a flinch. This kid had a serious high tolerance to pain. But the strange part was that the wound was already starting to heal. Deciding he should just ask all his questions at the tower, Kazuma stood back up and headed toward their destination.

Later at the Hokage Tower

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk in his office with silencing jutsus activated. Haruka was currently with Naruto who was sitting on a nearby couch. Kazuma was sitting in a chair in front of the desk.

"So what questions do you have? Naruto and I will answer your questions as best as we can." Kazuma immediately turned to Naruto.

"You said you've had worse than a stabbed leg? What did you mean by that?" he asked. Naruto frowned and folded his arms.

"This isn't the first time those idiot villagers have ganged up on me. I usually get sent to the emergency room about two or three times a month but the beating are weekly." Kazuma and Haruka gasped at that while she had tears in her eyes. How could someone be so cruel to a child no less?

.

"Why do the villagers treat you like that is it because of the Kyuubi?" "Kazuma!" Sarutobi barked "He doesn't kn-it's okay old man I know." Naruto said. Sarutobi widened his eyes before looking downcast at that.

"So you know?"

"Yeah, I met with Kyuubi in my mindscape a few years ago." Everyones eyes widened. "I have advanced healing powers thanks to her. She told me about her, my parents, and my bloodline." Sarutobi nearly had a heart attack.

"She! Parents! BLOODLINE!" Naruto chuckled.

"Yes Kyuubi is a female, yes I know the Yondaime is my father" Kazuma eyes widened before he gave a death glare at Sarutobi "and his bloodline. Why didn't you tell me or anyone else old man, they might have stopped with torturing me." he asked with betrayal in his eyes. Sarutobi looked down.

"I didn't feel you were ready and I kept it from everyone else to protect you from your enemies in Iwa as well as enemies he may have made as a yakuza." 

"Well Kyuubi said I took it pretty well. Just a small rant. And don't you think I have enemies _inside _the village." Sarutobi flinched. "Speaking of the villagers whats going to happen to them and where has Naruto been living?" Kazuma questioned.

"I gave Naruto his own place and the villagers will be rounded up and executed. I passed a law stating that if anyone told anyone of the fox they would be executed. As well as harming him. I did this so he could have a fair chance with the younger generation."

"Don't you think that their parents will tell them to stay away from Naruto? You know plant the seed of hatred?" Kazuma questioned.

"It was all I could do at the moment. Sorry." After a pregnant pause, Haruka finally spoke up.

"What's a bloodline?" Hiruzen was about to answer but Naruto turned to her and said. 

"A bloodline is an ability inherited from generation to generation. My families bloodline is called **Leech Eye.** What it does is it drains as much chakra from an opponent as the user desires and concentrates it into oneself. Chakra is basically life force in which every living thing has. Ninjas use this to preform Nin-or-Genjutsus which manipulate the elements or cast illusions. My family favored Taijutsu or hand-to-hand combat so this was incredibly useful. You could just drain enough so they had to stick to Taijutsu or completely which will kill them. Though it depends on how developed the eye is. There are two stages and they depend on how much stress you go though, by now I have it fully developed so I can kill a person by literally just looking at them. The only draw back is if you are filled with too much chakra it will overload the network and kill you but thanks to Kyuubi I can get around that. The reason I didn't tell anybody would be because they would either A. believe I was too powerful and be even more adamant in killing me or B. use me for breeding stock, because this village worships bloodline users and will stop at nothing to gain more power. I don't want either so I kept it a secret." Everyone just blinked. He looked around.

"What? Kyuubi told me."

"_**You took the words right out of my mouth kit." **_Kyuubi said in his mind (**Yes there will be a mental link. I'll explain later)** _(Hey, I have a good memory.) _Naruto gloated inwardly which caused Kyuubi to role her eyes. After soaking in all of this information Kazuma spoke.

"Look, seeing as Naruto has one of the worst lives I've seen- _(Yeah that makes me feel better) _thought Naruto. -I need to ask something of you Sarutobi.

"What is it?"

"I...I wish to adopt Naruto."

**Sorry about the cliff hanger, but the next chapter will be out soon.**

**Remember this is a NaruxHaru story so Kyuubi will be a mother figure. I included Rin and Kakashi because I have some ideas for them. I will also explain why Naruto is acting like this. **

**I got to tell you I came up with bloodline limit on the spot but it seems like a good idea to me. If you wish to use this in your stories let me know in a review and I'll confirm it in the next chapter but please give me full credit. I will accept constructive criticisms and ideas and I will give you full credit. And ryanshadow I thank you for your reviews and support.**

**Next time: The council meeting and saying goodbye!**


	7. Chapter 7

** What's up? I actually planing to do a one shot with Naruto and Tenacious D but it was WAY to vulgar. I do not want the fanfiction staff on my ass. If you willing to risk it then go right ahead but don't blame it on me**

"**Demon speech/_thought_ from now on, same for humans**

**I know I should've done this at the beginning of the story but I will be adding Japanese suffixes such as:**

**-san (said as Mr. or Ms,) though it will be the persons first name most of the time in my story**

**-sama (which is said to a superior)**

**-kun (said to a boy by a girl (or boy) whom she/he likes)**

**-chan (said to a girl by a boy (or girl) whom he/she likes)**

**-hime (princess)**

**-nee-san (brother)**

**-nee-chan (sister)**

**As well as terms like:**

**tousan (father/dad/pop/)**

**kaasan (mother/mom)**

**Oji-san (old man but apparently Haruka refers to Kazuma as that) though the English version is Uncle, I will still be using Oji-san**

**Chapter 7 The council meeting and saying goodbye!**

Everyone stood in shock of Kazuma's bold declaration. Kazuma wanted to adopt Naruto. They all had different thoughts like _is he serious_ and _oji-san wants to adopt someone he just barely met._ But the most disturbing one was _someone wanted to adopt the demon brat_, but Kyuubi quickly scolded Naruto inside his head for thinking that. After a brief pause Sarutobi spoke up.

"Kazuma...are you sure about this?" Kazuma nodded with a solemn expression.

"Yes, do you really think that I'm just gonna let someone suffer like this?" he asked. Kazuma was known as the yakuza with the heart of gold. This wasn't just something he said out of impulse. The moment that villager said he was an orphan he was pondering whether or not to do this. And after seeing him with that wound in his leg his decision was final. Naruto was coming to Okinawa with him and Haruka.

One way or another.

"Kazuma...its not that simple. I have to speak with the council about this." Sarutobi wanted nothing more than for Naruto to have a happy life but the damn council was going to get in his way. Kazuma just scoffed.

"Hmph, just what I thought."

"Excuse me?" Hiruzen asked getting a little pissed.

"I remember when I got Arashi'smessages on how the council would bitch and complain about gaining more power or wealth and that Haruno trying to make his life miserable for choosing Kushina over her **(If you read my profile you know how I'm gonna treat Sasuke and Sakura.) **Or set up marriages with his unborn son. But he always turned them down because this isn't a democracy. _You_ have final say in everything except clans." Sarutobi was starting to scowl

"Watch what you say Kiryu-san." he said threatening. Naruto was about to interrupt but Haruka grabbed his hand.

"It's okay, oji-san knows what he's doing." she said. Naruto didn't know what to say due to never having this kind of affection towards so he kept quiet. But both of them couldn't help but blush at the contact.

**(Aww, some one has a crush.)**Kyuubi teased in a sing-song voice. Naruto managed to keep his blush from increasing but gave her an earful in his mind.

"I've heard people talk around the village and it seems the only people who are against him in the council are the civilian side and your advisers. Remember civilians may have a say in his fate because he is not a ninja but they can easily be overruled by your final say or just disbanded. Not being a ninja means he has no loyalty. And advisers are just that, _advisers_. Your the Hokage and you rule this village. Don't let them walk over you and grow a spine." Sarutobi was about to tell him to leave but he pondered his words. Everything he said was true and he was putting up with their bullshit because he was getting old and didn't want to deal with the stress. He was The Professor for Kami's sake. He could wipe out the entire council that opposed him with a flick of his wrist. He was merely trying to be diplomatic to show allies that he was not a tyrant. This may have helped with Damiyos but not hidden villages because they might see him as weak. Maybe he should grow a spine. After getting his thoughts together he said.

"Maybe you are right. But this is up to Naruto." he said as they all looked toward him. He did not know what to say. A man who he had just met no less than an hour ago was offering to give him sanctuary away from here. He did not have a lot of people looking out for him except Kakashi, Rin, the old man and Ichirakus. _(What do you think Kyuubi?) _**(This might be your only chance kit. Take it) ** he mentally nodded and said.

"Kiryu-san...I...I don't know what to say. I've never had someone do something like this for me so quickly. Hell, I've never had anyone except for the Hokage and a few others do anything nice for me at all." they looked down at that. "But seeing as though I finally get to leave and live a normal life I would be honored." he stated as he stood up and bowed. They all smiled except Sarutobi who had a look of surprise.

"Then its settled. Honestly I thought you would need more-" Naruto just gave Kazuma an "Are you fucking kidding me?" look. "uhhh never mind." he finished

"But are you sure its a good idea to be out with me." Naruto asked. Kazuma just gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt my son." he liked the sound of that.

"(sigh) Alright then." they all rose to their feet.

"C'mon Naruto, Haruka." they both nodded

"Okay Kir...uh what should I call you now?" Naruto asked. Kazuma was about to tell him to call him Oji-san like Haruka did but he had an idea. He did see a lot of Minato and himself in him so...

"Tousan" the former yakuza said. Naruto smiled and nodded before they all left the office except Sarutobi. As soon as they left Hiruzen called an ANBU.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Send an ANBU team to follow them in case things get out of hand and get me Inoichi."

"Yes sir" he said before disappearing via shunshin (swirl of leaves). The Hokage sat back in his chair. Something wasn't right. Why was Naruto acting like this? He was so hyper and happy go lucky and he never showed respect or manners. Was this the real him? Was it all just a mask to the village. He needed the Yamanaka to confirm this.

_(I'm getting to old for this shit) _he thought before bringing out a hidden copy of Icha Icha Paradise before giggling like a schoolgirl.

Later in the village streets.

Kazuma, Haruka, and Naruto were walking around the village. Kazuma soon realized that the sooner they leave this place the better. They've already been refused service to many of the stores and restaurants that welcomed him and Haruka with open arms just a few hours ago. They would always sneer at them and yell at the so called "demon." The only people who didn't were the Ichirakus who just happened to be the only store that allowed Naruto in. That alone pissed Kazuma off to no end. At least he was leaving this Kami foresaken village. They said their goodbyes to everyone that actually cared and he swore he met the female version of Majima. **(Did you really think I was gonna type out **_**another**_** goodbye conversation?) **while Rin gave Kazuma a scroll and said it was for when Haruka and the other girls at the orphanage turn into teenagers. Kazuma actually paled at that. But it still didn't quell his growing frustration. (_How ignorant can these villagers be ?That damn meeting better start soon.)_

"Hey Naruto can I ask you something?" Haruka asked

"Sure what is it."

"Well, you don't seem to be scared of the these villagers."

"Yeah..."

"Well when we saw you running from them you looked terrified?"

"Uh Haruka I wasn't running from _them_."

"Then who were you running from?" Kazuma questioned finding interest in this conversation.

"Well..." Naruto trailed off, unsure if he should say.

_Flashback_

Naruto was walking around the village ignoring the sneers and glares. But as soon as he turned around he saw a corner he saw something that would haunt him for the rest of his life

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

He saw a grown man in green spandex with orange legwarmers with a green jonin vest. His headband was red and it was tied around his waist like a sash. He also had a bowl-hair cut and HUGE eyebrows. He was crying anime stye tears and he was hugging what looked like a smaller version of him minus the vest. There was also a sunset with waves crashing into the shore. Naruto had a horrified expression on his face with his mouth wide open. **(KIT RUN!)**__Kyuubi pleaded in his head. **(Kit?)**

"AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto cried running as fast as he could in the other direction. Some drunks were exiting a bar when he ran right past them. The alcohol clouded their logic and they started chasing him. Sober civilians and ninjas alike joined the chase as well but Naruto didn't care. All he wanted to do was get as far away from those freaks as possible!

_KAI!_

"And that's when you showed up." Naruto finished. Kazuma and Haruka just blinked at him but they were pretty scared too. **(Ugh don't remind me kit. I'm a thousand year demoness and than was the scariest shit I've ever seen in my life!) **he mentally agreed.

"Well look what we have here." cursing mentally they turned around to see three thugs in civilian clothes signifying they were not ninjas.

"It's the demon brat." the assumed leader said. Kazuma sighed.

"What do you idiots want?"

"Whoa old man no need to get hasty." the leader said. "We're just trying to help you out."

"How so?" Kazuma questioned.

"We'll take that demon brat off your hands...for a price." he said, believing he just said a clever way to beat up Naruto and mug them.

"No thanks"

"I wasn't asking old man. Hand him and your wallet over now!"

"I've got a better idea, how about I just kick your asses and be on our way?"

"That's quite a bark you got there." the civilian said before getting in a stance.

"I may no longer be an ninja but I did go to the academy and learned a few things." he said trying to size him up while releasing some KI that didn't effect even Haruka who was used to it.

"Why does reasoning never work with your generation." the tattooed man said more to himself before getting in his own stance.

Naruto's P.O.V

I watched as tousan got into a stance where he brought his left leg out while bringing his right arm to his shoulder ready to strike with his other arm straight out in front of him (**best way to describe it) **This was gonna get ugly. I jogged over to Haruka

"We should probably hide." I suggested. But she merely told me not to worry and returned her gaze to the fight. I stood their puzzled, did this happen often? Though I heard a sickening crunch and looked over to see the leader on the ground clutching his nose before pop stomped him in the face before jumping up and double stomping him. Ouch! I had to admit I was impressed. His fighting was barbaric yet majestic. I saw him throw punch after punch, kick after kick at the thugs giving them no time to recover or counter. The next thing I knew they were all on the ground clutching their sides or broken appendages. That was one ferocious fighting style.

"Shit man your tough." the leader said.

"Leave." pop ordered.

"Whoa easy old man, we were just teaching the demon brat a lesson like we always-"

"You've beaten him up _before!_." pop questioned giving off a massive amount of KI. He was really protective of me. **(Duh kit, few hours maybe but you are still his son and I would do the same thing if I was free **_**"Then again if I was free Naruto wouldn't have to deal with them in the first place" **_**Kyuubi thought before she shook her head of those regrets.**

General P.O.V.

"Uh-uh-uh" he stuttered before 2 female ANBU showed up.

"Kiryu-san you and your company are requested for a meeting." one of them said. (_Thank Kami) _the thugs and Kazuma thought. The ANBU then grabbed their shoulders and disappeared.

At the council chambers

They all reappeared though Kazuma and Haruka were a little dazed but awed at the feat nonetheless. After Kazuma regained his senses he turned to his kids.

"Naruto, Haruka I need you to wait out here." they both nodded and one of the ANBU escorted them to safe place. The remaining ANBU said to him.

"We're a little early so you have some time to talk to Hokage-sama." she said as she opened the doors. Only to see Sarutobi still reading his smut and giggling. This caused Kazuma to shake his head and the female ANBU to grow tick marks on her forehead while muttering something about the leader of the village is an old perv. Sarutobi finally realized they were here and quickly put the book away while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"K-Kiryu-san! Good to see you! Have a seat near me." Kazuma did so.

"Anything else _Hokage-sama?"_ the ANBU asked with plenty of venom in her voice. The tone itself caused chills to run down both of their spines.

"N-n-no that will be all." he said as she disappeared.

"You wanted to see me before the meeting?" Kazuma questioned regaining his composure.

"Yes I need to warn you that the council will get a bit rowdy so be on your guard." he nodded.

"Alright." he replied. The former yakuza managed to take a good look around the chambers. It was fairly narrow with wood wall and flooring and a few chandeliers hanging. The seats themselves were actually black leather chairs with armrests and they were lined into two columns with a desk at the end which was Sarutobi's. This kind of looked like the yakuza chambers back when he and his friends were still in the gang. _(Wonder if Arashi modeled the place after the yakuza chambers)_ he thought before the room started to fill with with clan heads and civilians alike.

"Why are we here Hokage-sama, its getting late." one of the civilians asked rather rudely. Kazuma scowled inwardly. That was no way to talk to a superior. He then noticed her hair. _(Pink hair? Oh boy)_

"I'll wait for everyone to take their seats before I begin." she just walked away muttering something about beauty sleep. Once they were all seated Hiruzen spoke up.

"I thank you all for coming here. There reason why you are here is to discuss the adoption of Naruto Uzumaki." The moment he finished that sentenced the whole council erupted of voices of approval and hate. It ranged from "absolutely not" to "finally". Hearing enough Sarutobi silenced them.

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious! There is no way that demon deserves a family! And who the hell is this?" the Haruno questioned angrily referring to Kazuma. The former yakuza decide to stand up and speak.

"My name is Kazuma Kiryu and I wish to adopt the_ "demon"_." he said barely containing his ever growing anger but he continued. "I will be running an orphanage in Japan along with my adopted daughter Haruka Kiryuu. **(Yeah I changed the story a little. Big whoop (raises fists) wanna fight about it?) **why is that such a big deal?" the male adviser barked

"Because he is worthless piece of trash who does not deserve happiness!" Kazuma was so close to socking the old fuck in the jaw after that.

"That's enough Homura. You are my adviser and have no say in my decisions." Sarutobi said.

"I'd sooner die than see that brat be adopted!" the whore—Haruno cried. Sarutobi slammed his fist on the disk causing several cracks to appear.

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!" he yelled releasing enough KI to make the civilians unable to breath. "I've had enough of you arrogant idiots bitching and walking all over me. I know you personally made it your goal to make Naruto's life a living hell over something he had no control over! This will end NOW!" he declared. Not knowing when to shut up the civilians kept arguing.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Haruka

"So you've been through all that?" Haruka asked Naruto. While the meeting was taking place the two have been discussing their lives but mainly Naruto's. Naruto just nodded with sorrow in his eyes.

"Yes, I have a few people who care about me and they do protect me now and again but they usually have missions to go on so I get beaten and sent to the hospital at least once a month." he said. After hearing all that Naruto has been through Haruka couldn't take it anymore and hugged him tight and cried into his shoulder. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and tried to soothe her. After a few minutes she calmed down and looked back at Naruto.

"You know I hate to see a girl cry." he said as he wiped away her tears. **(Awwww that is so cute! I just adore young love!) **Kyuubi squealed in his head (Shut up! I'm just trying to comfort Haruka-chan...CHAN!) Naruto cried inwardly while Kyuubi just laughed her ass off. He then said to Haruka.

"Well I can see that my life is bumming you out so tell me about yours." he asked trying to cheer her up. Haruka smiled and began.

With Kazuma

Kazuma was getting a massive headache at this point. The civilian and advisers acted like spoiled children who didn't get what they want. They had poor excuses for their actions and claimed they were all justified. While the clan heads were more tolerable they still tended to lose their cool. After finally having enough Sarutobi turned to Kazuma and they both nodded. They got up and released as much chakra, KI, and HEAT as they could. All the council members froze up and turned to them.

"I've had enough! I was trying to be civilized but you leave me no choice! From now on the civilian side is disbanded, this is a shin obi village and you've screwed up our morals and academy curriculum for too long! Naruto will be adopted and that is final!" he said keeping up his chakra and KI. Everyone merely nodded. "Good! Now leave immediately or there will be hell to pay!" they all got up and ran like the Kyuubi was on there asses. After calming down he turned to Kazuma. "I've always wanted to do that." he bowed "I thank you Kiryu-san. Now that things are starting to look promising I feel that Konoha may finally be able to prosper once more."

"Your welcome Hokage-sama. Just make sure you don't let them walk over you anymore."

"I'll make sure of that the papers have been filled out and you can take Haruka and Naruto with you whenever you please. ANBU!" one appeared

"Yes sir!"

"Go get Naruto and Haruka and bring them here." he commanded.

"Right away sir." he bowed and disappeared.

Moments later

The ANBU soon reappeared with the children though Haruka was till not used to that and stumbled a bit. They chuckled at her misfortune.

"So did everything go as plan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto, the paperwork is done and you can take your leave, you are now Naruto Uzumaki Kiryu."

"Wow, I can't believe I actually have a family." Naruto said. Kazuma bent over and put a hand over his shoulder.

"Don't worry son, this is the begging of a new life for you." Naruto smiled and hugged him along with Haruka. Sarutobi smiled warmly. Naruto was finally happy.

Underground H.Q.

Danzo was sitting in his chair clearly not pleased with the outcome. A ROOT agent soon appeared and kneeled in front of him.

"What are your orders Danzo-sama?" the souless drone asked.

"The brat has know ninja skills. He posses no threat, leave him be."

"Yes Danzo-sama." he said before shunshining away. Danzo sat back and thought. This was not good. He could have taken the jinchuuriki and make him a weapon, a valuable asset to the village, but the damn council prevented him from attending the academy. Oh well there was still that Uchiha. It should be simple enough. All he had to do was manipulate the spoiled brat by promising power to kill his brother and he should be able to make him his pawn.

With the Kiryus

The three were standing outside of the village gate back into their original clothes. Taking one last glance at the place. Kazuma then got Naruto's and Haruka's attention.

"You ready to head out?" he asked. They nodded, the sooner they left the better. They turned around and walked away.

_(Naruto...I promise I will keep you safe along with Haruka.)_

_(This seems like a dream...a family...I actually have a family.)_

_(I'm glad your finally going to be happy Naruto-kun...KUN!)_

**And...done! Well what do you think. I'm not good with all this lovey dovey stuff but I think I can get better at it. I will except constructive criticisms and suggestions. Oh and there will probably be no lemons. (Sorry ya pervs!)**

**Next time: Even more family!**

**R&R JA NE!**


End file.
